


Hermanos con derecho

by the_hood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alexis Luthor - Freeform, DamiDick, Damian es mayor, Enserio es solo sexo, Esto es solo sexo, M/M, Omegaverse, Slade Wilson - Freeform, alfa!Damian, beta!Jason, omega!dick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: Richard Grayson, omega, fue adoptado a los doce años por Bruce Wayne, volviéndose automáticamente el hermano menor de Damian Wayne, alfa, de dieciséis años.Los dos jóvenes forjaron lazos después de los múltiples intentos por parte del menor para llevarse con el otro; ganándose más que su confianza: Su amor. Aun así, a los ojos de todos, son hermanos. Y nadie y nada podrá alejarlos de su destino.Damian, quien en un futuro tomara el cargo de su padre en la empresa y contraer matrimonio con la joven omega, Alexis Luthor. Dick, casarse con el hombre de negocios con el cual se le fue negociado, Slade Wilson.Ambos hermanos conocen su destino y lo han aceptado como tal. Pero nadie les dijo que debían de reservarse para sus futuras parejas, ¿Verdad?





	Hermanos con derecho

Estaba entretenido, completamente ido de la realidad que lo rodeaba, prestándole total atención a la pantalla frente a él. Tenía tiempo de sobra, claramente. Sabía que esa noche se celebraría un banquete en honor al compromiso por parte de los futuros Wayne Luthor, por lo que debía de presentarse como tal, en etiqueta. Por sobre todo, su prometido por escritura, aparecería.

 

Ya lo conocía, gracias al cielo. Y el hombre, aun con sus treinta y siete años, era todo un partido. Poseía cabello blanco, que en vez de hacerlo lucir viejo, lo hacía ver más distinguido. Usaba un parche en uno de sus ojos, represarías después de la guerra en la que participo, era alto y enorme, casi como Bruce y todo en él gritaba: “Soy un alfa de alfas.”

 

Con solo pensar en él, sus piernas desfallecían y es que con sus diecinueve años, las hormonas lo afectaban. Bueno, no es como si no supiera atenderse. Tenía juguetes sexuales para eso… y a alguien

 

— _¡Dame más!_ —Gimió quedito al escuchar eso, y mordiendo su labio, removió sus piernas fundadas en aquel apretado traje de gala blanco que Bruce le había comprado para esa noche. Sentía su miembro necesitado bajo la tela y la clara lubricación que estaba a punto de abandonar su entrada para manchar su bóxer. Maldita sea, amaba el porno. Era un calenturiento de mierda y joder, ¿Qué podría ganarle al porno?

 

Relamió sus labios, viendo como el chico beta sobre el alfa en pantalla se arqueaba y se balanceaba con fuerza sobre su enorme miembro. Tembló, volviendo a removerse. Había pocos omegas en el mundo de las películas para adultos, y era porque eran escasos. Por eso es que era normal ver como las familias que poseían tal _autenticidad_ se daban el lujo de arreglar consorcios donde podían conseguir bienes y derechos. Eran buenos tratos y cualquiera que no supiera sobre eso, lo vería mal.

 

Pero no. Ser omega era lo mejor del mundo. Muchos buscaban la forma de poder tener uno y solo por el hecho de lograr tener una progenie de alfas y omegas, pocas veces los de su casta daban a luz betas. No le veía nada de malo.

 

—¡Te tengo!

 

—¡AHHHHH! —Saltó de su asiento al sentir las grandes manos sobre sus hombros. Su corazón bombeo desesperado y solo cuando se recuperó, viró y lanzo manotazos a aquel hombre — ¡Damian! ¡¿Acaso quieres darme un ataque?! —Dijo entre golpes, viendo como el mayor solo reía arrogante y divertido.

 

La sonrisa del mayor solo desapareció cuando fue a hablar —No es algo de lo que me vaya a disculpar, Richard. Además, solo vine para saber cómo estabas.

 

—Oh, eso es cierto. ¿No estabas en una reunión con la empresa? —El azabache de ojos jade podía tener solo veintitrés años, pero era sin duda alguna un diamante en bruto, y poseía una mente bastante madura, seria y diplomática. Aunque no era un entusiasta a la hora de socializar.

 

—Tt. Acabo temprano y directamente estoy pensando en despedir algunos buenos para nada. No hacen su trabajo como tal. —Masculló, llevando su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo una barra de chocolate de allí —Ten.

 

¿Por qué razón amaba a Damian? He ahí la respuesta. Podía ser amargado, serio y frío, pero con él era todo lo contrario. Era el hombre, alfa, más deseado y encantador. Ah, sí tan solo no estuviese comprometido, sería suyo.

 

Recibió la barra y apenas lo hizo, vio cómo se desajustaba un poco la corbata y giraba a su computadora — ¿Qué estabas viendo?

 

_Oh mierda._

 

El silencio reino un buen par de segundos y es que no había notado nada de nada, porque Dick solía bajar el volumen al mínimo para poder escuchar de cerca y sin que nadie se enterara. Pero ahora…

 

—¿Pornografía? ¿Es enserio, Grayson?

 

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —Trató de hablar desde allí, pero lo único que salía de sus labios eran cavilaciones inentendibles. ¿Pero qué le diría, “veía porno porque me aburría y me hacía falta mi buena dosis de calentura”?

 

—No me debes de explicar nada; es normal, a tu edad. Y aun cuando no puedes estar con tú alfa. —Se sonrojo a la mención de Wilson, pues solo podría contraer matrimonio a sus veintidós años. Los omegas eran legales a esa edad, ya que se tendía a decir que su útero interno debía de desarrollarse lo suficiente como para tener la posibilidad de tener más de una a tres crías —Aunque me debo de reír, ¿No tienes algo con que entretenerte mejor qué ver eso?

 

Inflo sus mejillas, viendo como su hermano mayor se sentaba en su cama y finalmente se deshacía de su corbata. Se cruzó de brazos —Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué no te pone ver  a dos personas teniendo sexo?

 

Lo vio negar — ¿Para qué ver y quedarte con las ganas, si puedes salir a buscar acción?

 

—Sabes cómo son los de la prensa… es difícil hacer eso.

 

—Es por que no han dado con el truco exacto. Puedes ir a los baños, los closets, todo lugar pequeño y libre de intrusos. —Tomo nota de eso, y es que, Damian no era un Don Juan, claro que no, pero era deseable y sabía que muchos omegas/betas deseaban una probada de aquel chico. No los culparía. Sabía bien que su hermano no era virgen, y su relación con Alexis era abierta, hasta que contrajeran nupcias — ¿Estás pensando en hacerlo? — ¿Era demasiad obvio?

 

Mordió su labio inferior, sentándose al lado del azabache mayor y procediendo a romper la envoltura del chocolate —No creo tener las bolas suficientes para hacer eso, siendo omega… ¿Sabes? —Toco con la punta de su dedo la esquina de la barra y la desgajó, llevando dos cuadritos a su boca, la cual abrió bastante —No soy de ese tipo… —Comenzó a mover su lengua alrededor del dulce, lamiendo lo que había quedado en sus dedos y asemejando meneos a los de una felación.

 

Ese era su juego de siempre, y es qué, nadie les había prohibido mantenerse puros y castos. Y menos entre ellos.

 

Entrecerró sus ojos, solo para así poder ver de reojo la expresión que tenía el mayor. **_Bingo_**. Lo tenía justo donde lo quería, viendo su lengua y dígitos, mientras el chocolate se deshacía y manchaba todo a su paso — _Mmm… dulce_.

 

—Eres un jodido mentiroso. —Eso salió como un ladrido, sacudiéndolo. Su cuerpo se mostró interesado y una vez que su olfato capto el aroma picante y caliente de Damian, no pudo evitar empujar un poco más la situación.

 

Finalmente acabo con el dulce, dejando el resto a un lado. Presiono su mano libre sobre su pecho, haciendo una cara de inocencia marca Grayson, que siempre funcionaba, aunque esta vez, exageraría — ¿Pero qué dices?, solo por mi casta puedo lucir como un _hambriento_ , pero realmente soy tímido y un sin experiencia.

 

— _Sabemos_ que eso no es–

 

—Ummm, realmente no he estado con nadie hace mucho, Dami.

 

—Richard. —Reprendió con su voz, pero no se preparó para lo que hizo. Soltó sus feromonas y batió sus pestañas, con simplicidad.

 

Vio al alfa tensar su mandíbula y en un parpadeo, vio cómo se sacaba la chaqueta y luego desabotonaba su camisa, dejando ver aquel torso esculpido y bronceado que tentaba a dejar marcas. _Sus marcas_.

 

—Dami… ¿Jugamos un poco? —Atrevidamente, se arrastró hasta quedar casi sobre su regazo, presionando un dedo sobre uno de los pectorales y dibujando círculos invisibles en la zona —Pretendamos de nuevo… que eres _mi_ novio. _Mi_ alfa.

 

Aquella palabra solo hizo que las pupilas del mayor se oscurecieran y diera un asentimiento. Oh, Dick era el único que podía doblegar a Damian con facilidad, desde la primera vez que lo hicieron. Beso su barbilla y se deslizo al suelo, situándose entre las piernas del otro, comenzando a trabajar en el cinturón, botón y cierre, viendo el claro bulto bajo la tela del bóxer.

 

—Pareces algo animado. —Ronroneo, bajando la ropa interior y sintiendo su boca hecha agua al ver aquel trozo de carne alzándose en todo su esplendor frente a su rostro —Mío. —Dijo en un susurro, tomando entre sus manos el miembro caliente, moviendo sus extremidades solo un poco para que el pre semen saliera en una gota pequeña y brillosa — _Provecho_. —Bromeo y abriendo su boca, puso la punta entre sus labios — ¡Mmmf!

 

—Mierda. —Rugió el mayor, separando un poco más sus piernas para darle más acceso. Lo cual agradeció.

 

Apartó su boca, solo para deslizar su lengua por debajo del glande, usando su derecha para masturbarlo desde la base, y generarle más placer. Soltaba sonidos húmedos y pegajosos de aposta, deleitándose con los suspiros que soltaba el de ojos jade ante cada roce que daba con la punta de sus dientes y lengua. Y a él, le encantaba el sabor, la forma, la textura, lo grande que era y por lo cual se esmeraba en tomarlo todo, de una sola vez.

 

Lo que no vio venir, fue que el par de enormes manos se adueñasen de su cabello y lo comenzaran a mover con más insistencia, enterrándose cada vez más, con rudeza. Solo pudo clavar sus dedos en los muslos para pedir que parase, y así fue — ¡Cara – _cough_ – jo!

 

—Lo siento, Dick… yo…

 

Negó —Lo haré mejor. Solo, deja que me encargue solo yo. _Quiero_ complacerte, Dami. —La duda en el rostro del mestizo duro solo unos segundos, para después asentir y dejarlo proceder.

 

Ladeo su rostro, solo para poder lamer las venas sobresalientes en el lateral del tronco,  volviendo a meterlo en su boca, solo para que el capullo golpease su mejilla y lo estirara — _Mmh…_ sí, sigue así. —Esta vez le dio una caricia en la cabecilla — ¿Qué tal si lo haces solo un poco más rápido, Little Bird?

 

_¡Diablos!_ Eso lo ponía. No tardó en hacerlo y escuchar como maldecía cuando incremento el movimiento de sus asaltos con su pene. Sonrió victorioso internamente. Su mano libre fue hasta su pantalón blanco, deshaciéndose rápido de los broches para poder tomar tu miembro y masturbarse. Estaba tan duro y caliente, y su entrada, podía sentirla contraerse con necesidad. Con deseo de tener algo adentro, golpeando su próstata, anudándolo y llenándolo.

 

Necesitaba el pene de Damian en él, ahora.

 

—¡Por un demonio! ¡ _Nng_! —Sus ojos se ampliaron y alejo solo un poco su boca, sintiendo como la caliente simiente llenaba su cavidad bucal y se desbordaba por los lados, cayendo al suelo… y a su ropa. Lo dejo ir y siguió descendiendo para saborear la semilla en los testículos que se contraían.

 

Elevó la mirada cuando vio la gran sombra del chico aparecer; tenía el rostro sonrojado y una expresión nebulosa — ¿Estás bien, Richard? —Lo ayudo a levantarse y le sentó de nuevo en su regazo.

 

—Nnf, sí. Solo siento como si me hubieran ahorcado con un tubo.

 

—Qué bromista.

 

Río un poco, apartando lo pegajoso de su barbilla. Se removió, quedándose sentado sobre una de las piernas del más alto, mirándole a la cara; se colgó de su cuello y se froto allí —Te necesito, alfa.

 

—Lo sé, bebé, lo sé. Lo huelo. Rayos, hueles tan bien. —Gimió fuerte, encorvándose; las manos de Damian atraparon sus nalgas, separándolas aún bajo la tela. No pudo evitar que la prenda se empapara con sus jugos —Lo deseas mucho, ¿Verdad?

 

Sintió como sus pantalones y bóxer eran bajados con brusquedad, revelando su trasero —Dios, sí. Ummmm, Dami. No he usado mis juguetes un buen tiempo, vas a tener que prepararme.

 

—Sabes que sí, Little Bird. —El beso en su cuello le hizo ronronear. Sus ojos no perdieron de vista el movimiento que hizo el otro, viendo como sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un frasco pequeño de lubricante. Bastardo, siempre preparado —Sostente fuerte, Richard. —Lo hizo y como pudo, hizo que todas las prendas cayeran al suelo y quedase libre.

 

Relamió sus labios cuando una de sus nalgas fue separada, solo para sentir el frío líquido caer sobre ellas y deslizarse camino abajo a su entrada. Estaba dilatado, pero conocía a Damian y conocía _su_ _tamaño_ , siempre era bueno prepararse.

 

—Voy a dejarte más mojado de lo que ya estás, _Dick_.

 

— _Jesús, sí_. —Se sobresaltó cuando uno de los falanges ingreso y luego otro, comenzando un vaivén lento, cuidadoso, pero delicioso —Más… más…

 

Escuchó el gruñido por parte del alfa y cómo deseó, la mano se movió con más prisa, penetrándolo, abriéndolo, rozando su próstata con cada golpe de aquellos dedos que a la par se abrían como tijeras.

 

—¡Sí, sí, sísí, no te detengas!

 

—Debo hacerlo sí quieres que te llene, pajarito. —La voz gutural le hizo vibrar, asintiendo. Necesitaba a su alfa. Los dedos fueron retirados, dejándole una sensación de vacío, pero que rápido fue acallado cuando lo giro y rozó aquel pene contra su hendidura —Te abres demasiado fácil, ¿Te gustan mucho los penes?

 

—Mmn, Sip. Pero el tuyo, Dami. Dámelo. —Imploro moviendo su cadera, incitándolo.

 

—Solo debes de sentarte, Richard. Ven por lo que es tuyo. —Oh y claro que lo hizo; una vez se alineo sobre el falo, se sentó, de golpe. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Ser jodido, abierto, usado y atiborrado.

 

Damian le apreso entre sus brazos, acomodando su barbilla sobre su hombro, besando su cuello. Sonrió a eso, pues las sensaciones eran perfectas, absolutamente  perfectas —Joder, que bien. Puedo… Puedo sentirte tan adentro de mí. Carajo.

 

—Mhm. Todo. Vamos Richard, muéstrame cómo puedes tomar un pene con ese precioso culo que tienes.

 

Se elevó un poco, volviendo a bajar para que sus pieles chocaran — ¡ _Mmf_!

 

—Buen chico.

 

Las embestidas y meneos comenzaron, mientras se mantenían así, el menor sentado sobre el mayor, retirándose las ropas superiores para tener más movilidad. Y es que sentir aquella longitud golpeando más allá de su vientre, solo lograba encenderlo más.

 

— _Eres tan jodidamente apretado_.

 

—Puedo manejarlo. ¡P-Puedo!

 

—No si sigues gimiendo así, avecilla. Quieres correrte, ¿No es así? —Asintió desesperado, tomándolo con más fuerza, pero ya estaba comenzando a cansarse —Deja que me haga cargo. Tú solo resiste un poco más.

 

Los levanto a ambos y sin abandonar su interior, los giro. Dejando al omega sobre la cama, con las pies en el suelo y las manos sobre la colcha, para un mayor soporte. Lo agarro de las caderas y pudo moverse con independencia — ¡Hnn! —Su boca fue callada por una de las manos del mestizo quien no tardo en ahora embestirle con violencia, entrando y saliendo desde la punta hasta el final; golpeando con sus testículos los muslos ajenos — ¡Mier-daaa!

 

—Shhh, ¿Quieres que nos atrapen? —Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, empujando sus dígitos en el interior de su boca. Se sobresaltó cuando la otra palma abandono su anca y busco su erección goteante, hasta a atraparla y moverla conforme a sus arremetidas.

 

Era demasiado. Tenía la visión nublada y los latidos de su corazón disparados —‘O… nho pue’o… ¡Ahn! ¡Ooooh! ¡Maf lenfo! —Mordió los dedillos, escuchándolo gruñir pero bien se libró de ellos — ¡Más lento!

 

_Ñomp_. Lo mordió en el hombro.

 

—¡Me mordiste!

 

—No puedo evitarlo… —Sonaba afanado.

 

—… Hazlo de nuevo. —Apretó su interior y lo escucho gemir.

 

Los colmillos del alfa volvieron a clavarse allí, evitando a toda costa el verdadero punto que deseaba ser marcado. Pero no podía exigir más. “¡Más fuerte!” “¡S-Sí, justo así!” “¡Oh mierda, me voy a… aaaah!”  Fue todo lo que salía de su garganta y boca, mientras sentía como el nudo se formaba y ampliaba su interior. Sí, sí, sí, eso lo quería.

 

—¡Dios! —La mano en su pene lo llevo al orgasmo, corriéndose con fuerza sobre la sabana y ciñéndose en torno al otro. Casi fue desilusionante cuando Damian logro salir a tiempo, frotándose en medio de sus nalgas para así poder correrse en toda su piel descubierta y junto a un alarido bullicioso.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 —¿Qué es ese arom– ...? Oh no, ¡¿Es enserio?!

 

—No te quejes. Solo haz lo que debas.

 

—¿Sabes cuánto me costó mantener este traje limpio? Solo se lo di hoy porque pensé que no lo macharía. Y lo hizo, ¡Con semen y lubricante!

 

—Todd…

 

—¿Qué? —El beta de dieciséis le miraba enojado, con sábanas y ropajes en mano —Mira, demonio, puedo guardar su sucio secreto como si nada, y ayudar solo por unos cuantos billetes de más, ¡Pero esto es el colmo!

 

—Te pagare el triple de lo que ganas como sirviente. —Eso silencio al otro, quien al pensarlo un poco, asintió.

 

—Lo tendré listo antes del banquete.

 

—Te lo encargo. —El sobrino de Alfred elevó la mano en despedida y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado.

 

Suspiro, poniendo una mano en su frente. Había sido un descuido dramático cuando el niño los encontró haciéndolo en la biblioteca de la mansión –Quien diría que se escondía allí cuando no tenía trabajo que hacer para así poder leer–, pero el beta no era un bocón… cuando ganaba algo. Bastardo. Pero en parte era bueno, nadie lo sabría y él nunca hablaría.

 

Se alejó de allí, debía apurar a Richard en la ducha, su padre llegaría en menos de dos horas.

 


End file.
